


Разумная предосторожность

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс не был бы Дживсом, если бы ни действовал с разумной предосторожностью.





	Разумная предосторожность

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо **оку** , которая нарисовала просто потрясающую иллюстрацию к этому фику!

 

Я заперся в своей комнате, расстегнул пуговицы на брюках, и кисть знакомым маршрутом скользнула под резинку белья. Не нужно было делать усилие, чтобы воспроизвести в памяти увиденную в саду Бринкли-Корта сцену: в течение всего дня, отвлекая от насущных дел, она маячила передо мной, как наваждение. И, стоило опустить веки, мне со всей ясностью представились мисс Гонория, её широкие мужские плечи, мощный торс, крупные руки, и тонкий, как нарцисс в изысканной вазе, мистер Вустер. Его распахнутые голубые глаза, открытый в удивлении рот ― влажный, неопытный, неискушённый... Словно плод из райского сада ― влекущий, манящий, сочный, сладкий, чистый, запретный… И густо краснеющие скулы, и растерянный слабый звук, похожий на писк испуганного щенка, покинувший горло, когда мисс Глоссоп, по-сержантски грубо облапав изящную спину, жадно всосалась в губы. Эти двое одинакового роста: но он гибкий, как фэйри, как ивовая лоза, как царевишна дивного народца, она же ― крепкая, мускулистая, словно вытесанная из мшистой глыбы топором тролля варварша-завоевательница. Как ей, наверное, досадно, что у неё недостаёт органа, позволившего бы ей установить над телом мистера Вустера полную власть… 

Мгновением позже из-за зелёной изгороди вышел я, и сцена оборвалась. Но здесь и сейчас властвует моя фантазия. Мисс Глоссоп легко опрокидывает бессвязно лепечущего мистера Вустера на спину, сильными руками пригвождает плечи к земле, седлает бёдра и, не церемонясь, срывает с него одежду. Грубо, жёстко надрачивает ему член, бесстыдно трётся о его ногу промежностью. Лицо мистера Вустера полно ужаса, глаза огромны и прекрасны, словно весеннее небо, которое отражается в них, наблюдая. Мисс Глоссоп сосредоточена на резких, сердитых движениях. Смазки нет, и хозяину больно. В уголках голубых глаз собираются слёзы. Гонории плевать. Она работает кулаком неутомимо и бойко и вскоре добивается своего: член мистера Вустера наполняется кровью. Вынув откуда-то атласную ленту, мисс Глоссоп перевязывает его у основания. Поднявшись над поверженной жертвой, поспешно отбрасывает в сторону женские тряпки и с победным рёвом обрушивается на мистера Вустера, чтобы, пришпоривая коленями, безжалостно и одержимо на нём скакать. Мисс Глоссоп опытная и неутомимая наездница, она укротила бы и мустанга. Мистер Вустер едва успевает хватать воздух, по нежным щекам его катятся слёзы, несвязные всхлипы мешаются с развратным чавканьем вагины.

И тут появляюсь я. Я не расположен быть добрым по отношению к мисс Глоссоп, и потому возникаю прежде, чем она успевает доскакать до желанной цели.

― Дживс, ― жалобно и потерянно лепечет мистер Вустер.

― Дживс?! ― вскрикивает мисс Глоссоп, вскакивает с моего распластанного хозяина и тянется за сброшенными панталонами.

― О, Дживс… ― голос мистера Вусстера дрожит, нежная кожа пылает. Он и рад освобождению, и готов провалиться сквозь землю.

Мисс Глоссоп исчезает за деревьями.

Я опускаюсь перед мистером Вустером на колени.

― Позвольте помочь вам, сэр, ― произношу сочувственно. ― Эта лента препятствует кровообращению и может вам навредить.

Заботливо и нежно избавляю страдальца от пут.

― Нужно восстановить движение крови, ― мой голос спокоен.

Мой голос ― это голос врача, голос учителя, голос бесплотного доброжелательного друга. В нём нет и следа обуревающего меня возбуждения.

Я смачиваю ладонь маслом и ласково касаюсь горячей плоти.

― Нужно восстановить движение крови, ― монотонно, гипнотически повторяю я.

Мистер Вустер выдыхает, напряжение не до конца, но оставляет его. Это значит, я могу делать всё, что вздумается. И я дрочу мистеру Вустеру ― почтительно, благоговейно и в то же время ― методично, размеренно, с застывшим непроницаемым лицом, чтобы можно было подумать, будто я на самом деле врач или массажист, а это ― рутинная процедура. Бёдра хозяина слегка подрагивают, веки опущены ― он стесняется на меня смотреть. Ресницы трепещут, а пальцы стискивают траву. Ему хорошо. О, да, мой прекрасный сэр, я здесь для того, чтобы вы получили полное удовлетворение.

Он отворачивается и стискивает зубы. Ему хорошо, ему даже слишком хорошо, но он боится кончить при мне. Он действительно полагает, что это массаж или медицинская процедура. О мой бедный, дивный мальчик.

― Позвольте семени покинуть ваш организм, ― произношу я мягко. ― Это поможет восстановлению.

Он не рискует открыть глаза, но в ответ на мои слова расслабляется, и почти сразу же по телу пробегает лёгкая дрожь, он слегка выгибает спину, и мне в кулак выплёскивается горячая сперма. Ресницы всё ещё сомкнуты, скулы горят, и кожа на груди розовая от прилившей крови. Мистер Вустер дышит полуоткрытым ртом, дыхание с каждым вдохом становится ровнее. Мне хочется впиться в его губы так же резко и ненасытно, как делала это мисс Глоссоп, но я достаю белоснежно-белый платок и говорю:  
― Боюсь, сэр, у меня нет оснований утверждать, что процедура оказала воздействие.

Берти поворачивает ко мне голову и распахивает испуганные глаза. 

― Что ты имеешь в виду, Дживс? ― шепчет он робко.

Мне хочется провести испачканным в семени пальцем по его полуоткрытым губам, но я позволяю себе только бережно коснуться платком влажных капель на горячей коже.

― Дживс? ― повторяет он неуверенно и пробует встать, но я, опустив ладонь на белую безволосую грудь, его останавливаю.

― Есть вероятность, что лента, повязанная мисс Глоссоп, перетянула важные сосуды, сэр, ― почтительно объясняю я и, не прекращая говорить, расстёгиваю собственную ширинку. ― Взгляните, сэр, ― произношу я тем же спокойным и почтительным тоном, вынимая из брюк возбуждённый член. ― Этот орган не подвергся суровому обращению со стороны мисс Глоссоп, поэтому в целях обнаружения повреждений я вынужден сравнить с ним ваш.

Мистер Вустер изумлённо моргает, его внимание всецело приковано к той части моего тела, о которой идёт речь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я снова окунаю пальцы в масло и принимаюсь водить по члену мистера Вустера. Как только он твердеет, я устраиваю хозяина так, как удобно мне, беру в руку оба наших органа и принимаюсь дрочить.

― Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? ― спрашиваю я тем же формально-вежливым тоном, каким разговариваю всегда.

Мистер Вустер нечленораздельно мычит.

― Замечаете ли вы улучшения в своём состоянии?

И снова неразборчивый то ли стон, то ли всхлип. Он запрокидывает голову. Кадык трогательно вздрагивает. Я кладу руку ему на затылок и мягко притягиваю к себе, пока его глаза не оказываются рядом.

― Мисс Глоссоп поцеловала вас чересчур грубо, сэр. Я должен убедиться, что она вам не навредила. ― Я подаюсь ближе, нежно касаюсь языком его влажных, раскрасневшихся губ, продолжая дрочить наши тесно прижатые члены, пью его дыхание, пьянею и наконец-то жадно целую, проталкиваюсь внутрь, трахаю языком в рот.

― Дживс, ― полузадушенно шепчет он, изливаясь во второй раз, и бессильно, словно пронзённый стрелами святой Себастьян, опускается на траву. 

Я ещё и ещё передёргиваю затвор и кончаю на его белый, словно перси резвящихся нимф, живот, беззащитно торчащий из-под обрывков разодранной мисс Глоссоп рубашки.

…Спустив в заранее приготовленный носовой платок, я бросил его в корзину для грязного белья, заправил сорочку и застегнул брюки. Открыл дверцу гардероба и встал перед висящим на её внутренней стороне зеркалом. Глядящий на меня человек, хоть и имел нелепо самодовольный вид, был одет, как слуга, выглядел, как слуга, более того: он и был слугой. Совершенно не пара такому аристократичному и благородному джентльмену как мистер Вустер.

Я уложил взлохмаченные волосы, одёрнул пиджак, слегка прошёлся щёткой по рукавам и, отперев дверь, поспешил в ванную ― теперь я готов был без риска телесной реакции помочь мистеру Вустеру совершить омовение.


End file.
